User blog:Sunder4321/Sandbox
='Latest News'= ='Gear'= Needle Gun |} |} Damage: +100 Recoil: None Stun Rate: 0.1% 0.1% 1% Passives: None Gear-Restricted Effects: None Attacks from the target have a chance to get negated. Attacks from the target have a chance to get negated. Level-Up Cost: Sell Cost: Black Roscoe |} |} Damage: +125 Recoil: 1% Stun Rate: 0.3% 1% 2% Passives: None Gear-Restricted Effects: The Black Roscoe has 7 ammo at the start of the battle. Every attack using the Black Roscoe will cost 2 ammo. Using Recharge will load 1 ammo. None Recharge will now load 2 ammo. Attacks now only need 1 ammo to use. Level-Up Cost: Sell Cost: ='Heroes'= Captain America Skillset: (Unlocked after Tutorial) Inspiring Leadership *Grants allies Inspired after attacking. Inspired increases Team-Up stats. Patriotic Stance *Protects allies from area attacks. Alternate Outfits: 'WWII Outfit' The Captain *Allies gain Coordinated Attack, which will allow allies to join in on other allies' attacks. *Increases Coordination by 20% (Can be unlocked for Acquirement Points) Class Stats Tactician Stat: 95% Bruiser Stat: 70% Scrapper Stat: 45% Team-Up Stats Team-Up Stat: 70% Coordination Stat: 75% ---- Level 1 Shield Bash Cooldown: n/a Target: One Enemy Critical: 80% *Applies Dizzy, which lessens accuracy. Leading Strike Cooldown: 10 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 88% *This is a Guaranteed Hit. *Applies Combo Setup, which will make the target take extra damage from melee and/or unarmed attacks. Shield Guard Cooldown: 20 seconds (starts cooled down 10 seconds) Target: Self Critical: n/a *Increases all Class stats for self and all allies for 15 seconds. *The next attack taken will be interrupted. Level 2 Leadership Cooldown: 15 seconds (starts cooled down 10 seconds) Target: All Allies Critical: n/a *Greatly increases Team-Up stats. *'Inspired' allies will deal extra damage on their next attack. Shield Throw Cooldown: 5 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 88% *Applies Weakened. *Removes Shield Guard's beneficial effcts to deal extra damage. Level 6 Peacemaker Blow Cooldown: 5 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 88% *This is Paragon Exploiter and True Strike. *The higher Cap's Team-Up stat is, the bigger the damage. Black Widow Skillset: (Unlocked after Mission 1) Revenge Tactics *Deals extra damage to enemies with Marked for Revenge. Widowmaker *Allies' single-target attacks are True Strike. Alternate Outfits: 'Grey Suit Outfit' Double Agent *Chance to counter enemy attacks. *Attacks become Stealthy. (Can be unlocked for Acquirement Points) 'Original Outfit' Espionage *Attacks have a chance to apply Flanked, which will make the next attack against the target grant a follow-up attack. (Can be unlocked for Acquirement Points) Class Stats Infiltrator Stat: 90% Blaster Stat: 60% Scrapper Stat: 35% Team-Up Stats Team-Up Stat: 75% Coordination Stat: 50% ---- Level 1 Martial Arts Combo Cooldown: n/a Target: One Enemy Critical: 87% *Applies Wide-Open, which makes the next melee attack against this target crit and deal extra damage while the target has Combo Setup. Flying Kick Cooldown: 5 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 87% *Applies Combo Setup, which will make the target take extra damage from melee and/or unarmed attacks. Widow's Sting Cooldown: 5 seconds (starts cooled down) Target: One Enemy Critical: 87% *Increased chance to apply Stun to enemies with Marked For Revenge. Level 2 Field Training Cooldown: 15 seconds (starts cooled down) Target: All Enemies Critical: n/a *Applies Marked For Revenge to all enemies, which will make the next area attack against the target deal extra damage. *Gains Combat Awareness making Black Widow dodge all attacks and have a chance to counter all attacks. Bullet Round Cooldown: 7 seconds Target: All Enemies Critical: 87% Level 6 Disrupting Shock Cooldown: 5 seconds (starts cooled down) Target: One Enemy Critical: 100% *Applies Electrified, making the target's next attack deal damage to themself. Ballet Strike Cooldown: 7 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 87% *Applies Off-Balance, which makes the target's next attack have a chance to fail. She-Hulk Skillset: (Unlocked after Mission 1) Hulk Up *Gains Enraged after attacking or being attacked. Enraged increases attack by 20% and stacks up to 3. Gamma Gal *Takes lesser damage from melee and/or unarmed attacks. *Immune to most Poison and Radiation effects. Alternate Outfits: 'Lawyer Outfit' By The Law *Protects allies that have low health. *Law & Order removes debuffs from She-Hulk. (Can be unlocked for Acquirement Points) Class Stats Bruiser Stat: 80% Scrapper Stat: 60% Tactician Stat: 40% Team-Up Stats Team-Up Stat: 60% Coordination Stat: 50% ---- Level 1 Brawl Cooldown: n/a Target: One Enemy Critical: 90% Stomp Cooldown: 10 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 90% *Applies Off-Balance, which makes the target's next attack have a chance to fail. *Applies Combo Setup, which will make the target take extra damage from melee and/or unarmed attacks. Hold The Line Cooldown: 5 seconds (starts cooled down) Target: One Enemy Critical: 90% *Applies Dazed, which makes this target's attacks unable to crit. Level 2 Law & Order Cooldown: 15 seconds (starts cooled down 10 seconds) Target: One Enemy Critical: n/a *Objection! Removes beneficial status effects from the target. Warm Up Cooldown: 20 seconds Target: Self Critical: n/a *Stretch those muscles! *The next Brawl will Exploit Combos. Level 6 Car Throw Cooldown: 10 seconds (starts cooled down) Target: One Enemy Critical: 100% *Applies Slowed, which lessens attack and accuracy. *60% chance to apply Stun, making the target unconscious for 5 seconds. Muscle Rush Cooldown: 10 seconds Target: All Enemies Critical: 100% *Applies Combo Setup, which will make the target take extra damage from melee and/or unarmed attacks. Iron Man Skillset: (Requires Acquirement Points to unlock) Auto-Targeting Interface *Attacks cannot be dodged by enemies. *Attacks are guaranteed to hit. Advanced Shield Algorithm *Chance to create small shields before being attacked. Alternate Outfits: 'Stealth Outfit' Photonic Neutralizer *Absorbs energy damage. *Gains Energy Supply when hit with energy attacks. Energy Supply increases attack and defense by 20% and stacks up to 3 times. *'Photoconductive Unibeam' will consume all stacks of Energy Supply to deal extra damage. (Can be unlocked by finishing Mission 2) Class Stats Blaster Stat: 90% Tactician Stat: 75% Team-Up Stats Team-Up Stat: 75% Coordination Stat: 60% ---- Level 1 Repulsor Ray Cooldown: 3 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 94% *Applies Lock-On, which will make the target take extra damage from ranged attacks. Beam Cooldown: 10 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 94% *This attack gets Deadly Crits. *Applies Focus Fire, which makes the next attack against this target hit and crit. Missile Bombardment Cooldown: 15 seconds Target: All Enemies Critical: 94% *This attack is Catastrophic. *Applies Burning to all enemies. Level 2 High Energy Eradicator Cooldown: 20 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 100% *This attack is Combustible and ignores defense. *Applies Shield Breaker, which prevents new shields. Deflector Shield Cooldown: 20 seconds (starts cooled down 15 seconds) Target: Self Critical: n/a *Gains Deflector Shield, which absorbs incoming damage and makes Iron Man invulnerable to most harmful effects. Takes no damage from Subtle attacks. Level 6 Photoconductive Unibeam Cooldown: 25 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 94% *This Exploits Shields. *Gains Unibeam Focus, which makes the next Photoconductive Unibeam apply Lock-On Armored Cooldown: 30 seconds (starts cooled down 20 seconds) Target: Self Critical: n/a *Increases all stats. *The next Missile Bombardment will be a Brutal Strike. *The next High Energy Eradicator will guarantee a follow-up attack. *The next Photoconductive Unibeam will gain Deadly Crits. Psylocke Skillset: (Requires Acquirement Points to unlock) Mental Protection *Immune to Psychic effects. *Takes lesser damage from Psychic attacks. Bewilder *Chance to do a pre-emptive counter attack with Psychic Blade. Alternate Outfits: 'X-Force Outfit' Psychic Suppression *X-Force allies are immune to Psychic effects and take lesser damage from Subtle attacks (Can be unlocked for Acquirement Points) Class Stats Infiltrator Stat: 80% Tactician Stat: 60% Scrapper Stat: 40% Team-Up Stats Team-Up Stat: 60% Coordination Stat: 60% ---- Level 1 Psychic Blade Cooldown: n/a Target: One Enemy Critical: 70% Butterfly Effect Cooldown: 15 seconds Target: One Enemy Critical: 88% *This is a Psychic Attack, which will ignore most evasion, shield, counter, and protect effects. *Applies Mental Trauma, which will make the target take heavy damage from Psychic attacks. Applies Cerebral Agony to targets with Mental Trauma. Cerebral Agony will make the target take psychic damage over time and by doing offensive actions. Psychic Butterfly Cooldown: 20 seconds Target: Self Critical: n/a *Increases all Class stats. *Makes a telepathic prediction, avoiding the next attack. *Gives Mental Protection to all allies for 10 seconds. Level 2 Telekinetic Constructs Cooldown: 15 seconds Target: All Enemies Critical: 100% *This is a Psychic Energy Attack, which will ignore most evasion, shield, counter, and protect effects, and will deal energy damage to enemies immune to Psychic attacks. *Generates telekinetic weapons. *Gains Psionic Shadow, which will let Psylocke have a 50% to avoid most attacks. Psychic Knife Cooldown: n/a Target: One Enemy Critical: 92% *This is a Shadow Strike, consuming Psionic Shadow to deal extra damage. *Applies Exposed. *This attack is Stealthy. Level 6 TK Shielding Cooldown: 28 seconds Target: All Allies Critical: n/a *Increases all Class stats. *Creates a Mental Shield, absorbing damage. *Gives allies TK Shielding while they are affected by Mental Protection. Telepathic Prowess Cooldown: 30 seconds (starts cooled down 15 seconds) Target: Self Critical: n/a *Increases Team-Up stats. *Applies Weak Mind, which makes the target take extra damage from Psychic attacks. *Allies gain Psionic Shadow. *The next Psychic Blade will guarantee a follow-up attack. Category:Blog posts